To Home and Back Again
by SQSarah12
Summary: Based on the events of 'Broken' Instead of Snow being pulled into FTL as well as Emma it is Regina. The two must set aside their differences and work together in order to find a way back to Storybrooke. The challenges they face test them both physically and emotionally. Will the strain of knowing they had little to no chance of getting home bring them closer or force them apart
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay for those swan queeners who just survived the season premiere on Sunday this fic is a alternate scenario where Emma and Regina get sucked into FTL instead of Snow and Emma has to do everything possible to save Regina's life. **

Emma's sudden attempt at comfort by putting her hand on Regina's arm spurs the hat into action. Regina looks at Emma with surprise written all over her face. The pair look at each other before glancing back at the hat. Regina, however, couldn't resist a fleeting glance at her enemy's hand on her arm. The saviour was protecting her and she had no idea how to feel about that. Both of them were well aware of the wraith behind them but couldn't seem to shake the feeling of disbelief at the idea of Emma having magic.

"It's coming!" Charming's shout was not enough to break their air of disbelief until Emma saw the wraith heading straight for Regina. Her eyes widen and she jumps

"Regina!" She pushes Regina aside falling on top of her as the wraith tries to latch on in an attempt to finish his task but instead it grabs Emma. Regina recovers just enough to realise Emma was about to get sucked into the portal and grabs Emma's hands into a vain attempt to save her. Emma's eyes widen with fear as she tries to pull away from the grasp of the creature but the pull was too strong and both she and Regina get pulled into the portal

"No!"

"Snow!"

The cries of her parents ring in Emma's ears the portal begins to collapse. She and Regina are thrust into the unknown not knowing whether they'll end up in oblivion or some distant land that Regina has neglected to tell her about about.

The portal crashes closed leaving a heartbroken Snow and James as they once again lose their little girl to other world and this time she has company in the one person they were trying to protect her from. Regina.

"James..."

"We've lost her again and this time we have no way of knowing whether we'll see her again"

At that moment Henry and Red coming into the courthouse. Henry looks around him frantically looking for his moms. His eyes fill with tears as he realises that they're not there

"Where are my moms?" the emotions in his voice causing Snow's knees to buckle from underneath her with James only managing to keep her upright

"Henry... they got taken into a portal and there... there maybe no... no way of getting them back" Snow's voice cracks with overwhelming sadness and grief. She may hate Regina but she would never want her to be separated from her son

"What? No! No!" Henry runs from the courthouse with Red hot on his heels. He had just gained a family and now the two most important members are gone with no hope of ever seeing them again. James leads his grieving wife out of the courthouse into a barrage of questions, questions that needed to be asked but not answered of yet

Regina is the first to regain consciousness. She sits up only to be greeted by the tip of a sword

"You!"

Regina glances up to see two women standing over her. One clearly a warrior the other a princess. Hang on. She glances around her. Oh my god she was home. This was the land she had sought to destroy why the hell was it still here?

"How is this possible? This land was destroyed!"

The warrior digs the tip of the blade harder into Regina's neck causing her to bleed but Regina doesn't flinch

"This part was protected from your curse! How did you get here! And who the hell is that!"

Regina suddenly remembers the wraith, the hat and... Emma. She pushes the blade away from her neck creating a small scratch. She looks over to Emma who had landed on her stomach and rolls her over. Emma was unconscious and had a nasty cut on her head but she was otherwise fine

"She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and we came through a portal whilst trying to get rid of a wraith"

Emma groans as she slowly begins to regains consciousness. She rolls over and gently bumps Regina as she does so. She sits up slowly shielding her eyes from the glaring sun

"Who the hell are you?" her confusion was evident "And where the hell am I?"

"I am Mulan, this is Aurora" Regina and Emma glance between them both matching names with faces "And you are in a place untouched by this witch's curse"

Emma looks over to Regina and remembers the events preceding these ones. Wraith, saving Regina and getting dragged into the portal with Regina in tow

"You said that this world had been destroyed!" Emma had ever right to be angry at Regina for lying to her, that's if she actually knew about this place

"I thought it had been but clearly someone placed an extremely powerful protection charm over this part of the land"

Mulan and Aurora knew that Regina would be dangerous here. She would have her magic and she would be unstoppable if so. Regina knew of both women standing in front of her especially Aurora since Maleficent had cursed her to an eternal sleep using a spindle.

"You'll be happy to hear Aurora that your horned fiend of a enemy is nothing more than a pile of ashes thanks to Princess Charming here" Aurora looks upon Regina's blonde companion with much joy and thanks. She was finally rid of Maleficent for good thanks to her.

"You are an enemy of the state Queen Regina and you are under arrest for the crimes of treason, murder and the use of a dark curse" Mulan grabs Regina roughly dragging her to her feet. Emma jumps to her face and punches Mulan in the face in order to protect Regina

"You keep your hands off her. She is under my protection and the next person who tries to touch her will end up with more than a black eye understand"

Regina was shocked by Emma's need to honour her promise to their... to Henry. A few hours ago they were at war with each other and now she had the white knight protecting her from all the evil around her even though she deserved it all and more. She deserved to die, she deserved to have her soul ripped for her body it was the fitting punishment for her crimes

"Very well. But you are to protect her you'll need this" Mulan thrusts a sword towards Emma. Emma takes it and smiles at the memory of what she did with the last one. "Now we must head to Safe Haven it is the only place the wraiths do not venture"

Emma and Regina look each other a wraith is something they wanted to avoid at all costs. Regina knew she couldn't survived another soul sucking session but, somehow, she knew that with Emma by herself she would be safe and for Regina to feel safe in the presence of a Charming-White was a big leap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Regina can't help but look around at her homeland with a deep sadness and regret in her eyes. Is this her doing? Had she done this to the land she once loved?. Emma glances back at Regina, who had removed her suit jacket and was carrying it over her shoulder, and sees the sadness and regret in the woman's eyes. She slows down until Regina catches up with her

"You okay?"

"This was our home. The land I lived it for thirty years and the land you were born into"

Emma looks around her. The ruins of secluded cottages and barren areas of woodland. Some home this was.

"Some home"

"You didn't grow up here, which is my fault as much as your parents', if you had you would be able to mourn what is lost"

"And what is lost?"

"The lushness, the mystery, the majesty. I may not have liked this place is the last few years before I cursed everyone to the other world but even I could appreciate it's beauty"

Emma knew Regina had truly missed this place. The words she used to describe this place were one she'd not associate with Regina's vocabulary or character but she had been wrong in the past and she had a feeling that the fallen queen would be one of those she had wronged.

"The Queen is right. This place was magic itself, beautiful and peaceful yet dangerous and wild at the same time. This land may not have been touched by the curse but it has been effected even so"

"Time stood still here until one day, about a year ago everything began to change"

Emma looks at Regina then at their travelling companions. The day she decided to stay in Storybrooke.

"The day I decided to stay in Storybrooke"

"It seems your decisions impacted further than you thought Miss Swan"

"Apparently"

The group are startled by the scream of a wraith. Regina instinctive grabs Emma's hand. Emma looks down their conjoined hands but doesn't pull away. She had to keep her promise.

"We have to move!"

Emma pulls on Regina's hand coaxing her to start running with her. They take off in a sprint with Aurora following them.

"Aurora! Go with Regina" Regina shoots a panicked look at Emma, who gives her a assured look "I'll be fine just go with Aurora!" Aurora puts her hand on Regina's arm and they start off in a run, Regina glancing back at Emma.

Emma and Mulan pull their swords and hold their torches high as they jog backwards keeping their eyes moving

"Why are you protecting that witch?"

"I made a promise to someone Regina and I care for"

"Who?"

"Our son"

Mulan doesn't say anything as she catches the glance of a wraith hovering high over the trees in front of them. It was clear it was looking for its prey.

"Ahead above the trees"

Emma trains her eyes up and sees the wraith. She gulps and casts a look over her shoulder. She could just make out the running figures of Aurora and Regina before looking back at the wraith which had caught on to Regina's mark

"It senses her"

Emma and Mulan turn and break out into a sprint

"How far is Safe Haven?"

"Not far but I can't say for certain she'll make it now"

"I'll willing to hedge my bets"

They hear the scream of the wraith as it passes over their heads. Emma becomes fearful once more for Regina's life as she had done in the sheriff's station and the courthouse. She remembers the hat and what happened when she touched Regina's arm, it was like... magic!

She finds into within herself to replicate the feelings she had at that moment and large bust of white magic spreads out in front of her covering herself and a large area in front and to the sides of her. The wraith screams in pain as feels the power of the magic. Regina and Aurora come to a stand still as the wave hits them. Regina turns to see Emma bathed in a white light. The wraith flies away as fast as it can. It had been drained substantially.

The wave of magic dissipates and Emma falls to her knees. Regina and Aurora run back to Mulan and a fallen Emma and when Regina reaches Emma she immediately falls to her knees in front of the blonde woman

"Emma?"

"I can't stand"

"The power of the magic has weaken you"

Mulan and Aurora look at each other in shock. They could not believe the power of the magic they had just witnessed it was unbelievable and something they had not seen in over 28 years. Regina puts her hand on Emma's chest near her heart and closes her eyes. She feels her magic flow through her hand and into Emma's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Passing on some of my magical energy to you it'll help with the fatigue"

"Don't..."

"Stop being stubborn Swan"

Emma can feel some of her fatigue fading and she grabs Regina's hand pulling it over her chest. Regina sags against her, her head resting on Emma's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"You needed it more than I"

"Now who's being stubborn?"

"Oh be quiet"

Regina helps Emma to her feet. Her experience with magic allows her to recover quicker. She clings to Emma's hand and puts her other arm around Emma's waist in order to support her.

"Your magic is more powerful then I had originally thought"

"I didn't realise I had magic at all"

"You are a child of true love, the magic you possess is some of the most powerful in the land even powerful enough to rival mine and that of Rumplestilskin"

"Oh great"

"I will help you to learn how to control it in order to prevent any unwanted... activity"

Emma looks at Regina with uncertainty and apprehension. Perhaps she was scared of what having magic would mean or of what Regina would now do with the knowledge that she had magic

"I would appreciate it"

"I'm gonna use this against you Miss Swan. Your magic could be Rumplestilskin's undoing"

"And yours"

"Indeed"

Mulan and Aurora look around them. Emma's magic would have enraged the wraith and it would be back with more determination and more want for Regina's soul. Emma's magic may have saved Regina this time but next time was an unknown commodity

"Your majesty, your highness we must keep going"

"Safe Haven is just over that ridge"

Regina removes her hands from Emma and nods. Emma feels the absence of Regina's skin also immediately but shakes off the feeling. She had no idea what was the matter with her or why she felt the need to be close to Regina, maybe it was the magic perhaps it was something else but that was something she didn't want to think about nor acknowledge it.

"I suggest we get moving then"

Regina can't help but smile at Emma's assertiveness, a trait that she had become so accustomed with. The group move on but their eyes are trained to keep an eye out for a wraith or even a group of wraiths coming for them but the nearer they got to Safe Haven the more Mulan seemed to relax. As they crossed the ridge the city of Safe Haven came into view it reminded Regina of her own castle and that of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Who rules over Safe Haven?"

Mulan looks at Regina, who looked rather startled and amazed at what was in front of her. Mulan knew it was only natural for the former Queen to be curious about the land she had supposedly cursed

"No one knows, whoever created this place may have died or may be a recluse"

"Hmm indeed"

The group look upon Safe Haven there is an air of relief but for Regina and Emma an air of uncertainty and sense of evil surrounding this entire place. But why were the wraiths afraid of this place, what was it about this place?

"I have a bad feeling about this place"

Mulan and Aurora throw a confused glance at Emma who could feel something running through her veins, through her magic. Regina looks at her and takes a deep breath. However Emma's suspicions did not stop the group from entering Safe Haven. There an eerie silence as the foursome entered the city. The remaining citizens of Fairytale Land recognised Regina immediately and they cowered back into their homes.

"Ever get the feeling someone doesn't like you"

Regina shoots Emma a dirty glare as they continue towards the castle gates. Regina felt the presence of a magic she thought long dead. She stops and falls to her kness

"Regina!"

Emma rushes over to her and kneels down. She can see Regina is breathing heavily, her hand clutching her chest and she was breaking out into a sweat

"What's the matter?"

"She can't be here. She can't be"

"Who? Regina who's here?"

"My mother"

Emma, Mulan and Aurora exchanged horrified looks. Regina's mother was here?! And who was she more importantly and why was Regina so afraid of her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina collapses against Emma, arms encircling her bringing her into a protective embrace. Mulan and Aurora look around them; they knew of Regina's mother but had no idea that she was here in Safe Haven.

"Emma"

"Sshh it's okay"

A deafly silence falls on the group and Regina freezes as the chill of Cora's laughter fills her ears. Regina dare not look up.

"Always the weak one aren't you Regina?"

Mulan and Aurora stand either side of Emma and Regina, Mulan's hand on the hilt and Aurora's on the hilt of her dagger. Emma looks up at the woman who had struck so much fear in the formidable woman who was now cowering in her arms unable to look at her own mother

"Always the disappointment"

Emma's gaze was cold and direct. Regina was under her protection and she was not going to stand by and let Regina be humiliated by her own mother

"You cruel witch"

Cora looks down at Emma immediately recognising the familial similarities between her and Snow White. The prophesied saviour, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming and for some reason she was protecting the one person she was meant to destroy

"The saviour has returned and is protecting the one person she is destined to destroy"  
"Yeah well I never did believe in destiny"

"It would appear that way"

Regina was trembling in Emma's arms, she was terrified of what her mother would do to her and to Emma. She couldn't let Emma get hurt not because of her, never because of her. Henry would be devastated if he lost Emma as would Snow and James be. Something had changed between herself and Emma, something that terrified her, something that she wasn't thought possible.

"What will you do with us" Regina's words were small and almost a whisper

"What do you think daughter"

Regina's blood runs cold at her mother's words. She was going to torture, maim and kill them all but it would be slow and painful

"Let them go, they have done nothing to you"

Regina knew pleading would get her nowhere but she had to try for Emma's sake and that of her other companions. She would not condemn them to a fate worse than death because of her actions all those years ago

"Oh come now Regina you've gone soft, that curse has made you weak if not weaker than you were"

Emma had just about had enough of Cora's insults, she helps Regina to her feet never once letting go and stands in front of her

"Okay lady I've just about had it with you. Your daughter is one of the strongest people I know and believe me I've met my fair-share. She has been nothing but a pain in the ass since I met her but you know what I realise now she is who she is because of you. You're nothing but an evil bitch who uses physical and emotional abuse to get her own way"

Cora laughs manically only a Charming-White would ever stand up to her like that. She flicks her wrist forcing Emma back against a wall pinning her there. Regina runs over to Emma and stands between her and Cora  
"Oh how noble"

"You will not hurt her mother"

"Don't presume to tell me what to do"

Cora sends Regina flying into a nearby column knocking her unconscious

"Regina!"

Emma struggles against the magical restraints unsuccessfully

"You bitch!"

Cora begins to clinch her fist causing Emma to choke slowly

"You're exactly as I suspected you would be. Noble, brave, strong willed yet ridiculously stupid"

Mulan and Aurora stand there fearfully of the magic Cora was using. It was too powerful for them to risk it.

"You're exactly like your parents in that respect it's nauseating"

Regina slowly begins to come around and glances up to see her mother choke holding Emma. The adrenaline kicks and she runs at her mother tackling her to the ground forcing the choke hold on Emma to be released. Emma falls to the floor but quickly recovers to drag Regina off her mother

"Regina she's not worth it!"

Regina calms as Emma's arms envelop her pulling her away

"I swear mother I will have my revenge on you"

Emma dare not let go of the angry woman, there was no blood to spilt today or any other day unless it was completed necessary. For once Cora was actually terrified of her daughter; she was not the Regina she remembers or raised

"What's the matter mother? Surprised to see that your creation is not what you expected? Or terrified by the mere thought of me being more powerful than you, if that is the case I suggest you don't force my hand and let us gather supplies before taking our leave"

"Guards!"

A platoon of guards appear and surround them. Regina looks around at them and shakes her head yet again her mother presumes to know her as she did all those years ago

"Take them to the dungeons"

The group of four at taken down to the dungeons and thrown in two cells. Emma and Regina in one and Mulan and Aurora in the other. Emma was sitting on the cold floor whilst Regina had taken the makeshift bed.

"Well your mother's a bitch"

"She's always been the same"

"What the hell did she do you Regina? Why are you so afraid of her?"

"She used her magic. If I disobeyed her she'd punish me by using her magic until I yielded and gave her what she wanted. That last time she laid a finger on me I pushed her through a looking glass banishing her to what I thought was oblivion but clearly I have been lied to since the outset."

"I am sorry Regina no one should ever suffer at the hand of a parent"

"You asked me once how I got like this and the answer is simple I was made into what I am through anger, abuse, deceit and sheer blindness on my part. I let my emotions rule my head"

"You have a nasty habit of doing that"

Emma smiles up at the broken woman before standing and joining Regina on the bed.

"Thank you for saving my life"

"You did the same for me not once, not twice but three times it's time I pay back the favour"

"I'm glad you got Henry"

"What?"  
"You've been a good mother to him, you love him and I know he loves you, even though at this present moment he seems to have forgotten that"

"Thank you Emma"  
"You're welcome"

The two women stare at each other before they break the connection and sit back against the cold wall. Mulan and Aurora notice the tension between them and look at each other, they realise that the connection between Emma and Regina went deeper than just sharing a son


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days pass and no one comes for them. Regina was growing more and more anxious and Emma more and more agitated. The pair have spoken of their lives to each other learning more about who they are and how they became who they are.

"Is she toying with us?"

"I have no doubt that's exactly what she's doing Emma. It's her speciality"

"How did she get away with this for so long"

Emma looks directly at Aurora and Mulan. Mulan, surely, must have known that Cora was here if not knew that Cora ruled this place

"Don't look at me Princess if I knew Cora was the ruler of this place I would have ended her reign long ago"  
"I feel so much better knowing that Xena"

"You're new here Princess I suggest you keep it shut"  
"Hey I could kick your ass any day sister!"

"ENOUGH!"

Emma looks at Regina sheepishly and backs away from the bars and Mulan slumps against the wall of her cell

"This is exactly what she wants. Now I suggest we all calm down and think of our next move"

"I'm not taking orders from you witch"

"Hey Xena pipe down she's the only one who can get us out"  
"Indeed so I suggest you keep your mouth shut Mulan or be left here to rot"

Mulan looks between the two women in the other cell and decides to shut up. She couldn't be bothered to fight with them. She looks at the floor and holds her hands up in surrender

"Thank you"

Just then two armed guards open the cell with Emma and Regina in it and drag Emma out.

"Hey get the hell off me"  
"Our mistress wants to talk to you now move"

One of the guards re-lock the cell and Emma throws a glance back at Regina, who looked frightened that she may never see her again. Emma picks up on it and smiles hopefully before getting dragged around the corner. Regina retreats to the makeshift bed and lies down silently praying that she'll see Emma again.

Emma is thrown into, a what could be considering, a throne room where Cora was sitting upon a ornamental throne looking pleased as pie.

"The child of Snow White in my presence forgive me if I don't offer you my throne"  
"Go to hell bitch"

Cora looks at Emma, who is thrown back against one of the columns. Emma doesn't move and Cora signals with her hands and two burly men pick Emma up. One holds onto to her and the other begins to physically assault her. Cora takes pleasure in watching Emma getting beat to a plump. After three hours of being beating Emma is thrown back into the cell.

"Emma!"

Regina couldn't believe what her mother has done. She moves quicker than lightening to the floor where she turns Emma. She is horrified by the extent of Emma's superficial injuries knowing they'll be much worse one internally. She picks Emma up and takes her to the bed.

"Oh gods Emma what the hell has she done to you?"

Regina smooths Emma's blood matted hair and breaks down into tears. Mulan and Aurora are stunned into silence by the appearance of Emma.

"Re... Re... gina"

Regina looks down at Emma's face and smiles gleefully. She was alive!

"Sssh don't talk. You've been badly beaten Emma"

"Re... Re... gina"

"Ssh I'm here, I'm right here"

At this moment Regina wanted her magic, at least to heal Emma's superficial injuries if not some of her more serious ones too. She looks at her hand and holds into above Emma's head. Much to her glee it begins to glow and some of Emma's wounds heal almost instantaneously. She smiles as some of Emma's facial wounds disappear. She uses her magic to heal some of Emma's bodily injuries but now only time would tell on whether Emma would wake up but for Regina needed to recharge so she crawls on to the bed and holds Emma in her arms.

**(apologies for the shortness of the chapter but its done on purpose. I wanted to get this out before I carried this story on further)**


End file.
